Devil's TrapS1 Ep10
by Bad Day at Black Rock
Summary: Time is running short and the guys rush to save John and find a way to kill the demon.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: These fics are based on real episodes from all four seasons of Supernatural. The characters and plots belong to the creator and writers for the show. If you would like background on the new character you can read the previous episodes.

Devil's Trap

_That bitch has dad. _His mind was reeling; at least Sam shut up about the possibility of him being dead already. The first step was to get help and he was heading for Bobby as fast as the tires would take them. Every possible scenario was running in patterns through his head but no matter what happened, the end result led them face to face with this demon. The yellow-eyed bastard that killed mom, killed Jess, tore their family apart at the seams. They weren't ready, but they were going to face it anyway. So now he had to make a decision.

He glanced to the sign on the side of the road and pressed the accelerator a little more. "Kayla, there's an airport in eight miles. We're dropping you off."

She leaned forward in the seat. "What? Why?"

"This is getting too dangerous, people are gonna die."

"You can't make me." It was juvenile, but she was a little shocked that he thought this would go over. She wasn't going to leave them to do this alone.

Dean glanced behind him before refocusing on the road. He didn't answer, he hadn't changed his mind.

His silence worried her, she tried to rationalize her argument. "I'm not leaving because things are getting intense, I want to help you."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"People are going to get hurt, it's not different from anything else!" She grimaced and leaned over the seat. "Don't push me away from you."

"I'm not…" He sighed, frustrated. "I'm not trying to push you away. This _is _different from everything else, this is bigger than everything we've done."

"I'll be safe with you."

"For the love of God." _Don't get mad, you're the one who let her get close._ "Kayla, sweetheart, please."

She held a firm tone. "I swear if you go to the airport you will have to drag me from the car! I am _not_ leaving!"

"Listen to me!" He yelled and even Sam looked at him. "I…" he stopped himself from the words that almost came out of his mouth. "I _care_ about you and I don't want anything to happen to you!" Jesus if he'd thrown _that_ word out she'd _never_ leave.

Kayla paused for a moment and her voice got quieter. "I'm not leaving you, you have to understand that." If something were to happen, she couldn't look back knowing she didn't do everything in her power to help.

Dean gripped the steering wheel; they could have this conversation for hours and still come to the same conclusion. If the situation were flipped, he wouldn't leave either.

"I'll be careful, I always am."

"You're killing me." Dean leaned his head back and maxed out the accelerator. It looked like they were all sprinting for hell together.

The remainder of _Devil's Trap_ coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

It was time to take a different approach to the situation. Instead of chasing after the problem, they were going to wait for the problem to arrive. Bobby had been showing them books on Devil's Traps, which were detailed symbols you could put on floors or ceilings. If a demon entered them, they were trapped.

"I'll tell you something else," Bobby started. "You guys have stepped in some serious crap."

"Oh yeah?" Sam questioned, like they hadn't figured that one out already.

"Usually I hear of three, maybe four demonic possessions a year. This year, twenty seven so far. There are more demons walking among us than ever before."

Suddenly Bobby's rottweiler started barking outside and he rushed to the window, only to see a broken chain and no dog.

"Something's wrong."

It seemed like an understatement as the door was kicked in. Meg strolled into the house, she wasn't in a pleasant mood.

"No more crap, ok?"

Dean started to unscrew the holy water, only to be thrown clear across the room with a wave of Meg's hand. Sam stepped in front of Bobby and Kayla, though with that display he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to protect them.

"I want the colt Sam, right now."

"We don't have it on us, we buried it." He started slowly circling the room to make it appear he was trying to get away from her.

"Didn't I say no more crap? I swear, after everything I heard about you Winchesters, I gotta tell you, I'm a little underwhelmed! First Johnny tries to pawn off a fake gun, and then he leaves the _real_ gun with the three stooges. Lackluster. Did you really think I wouldn't find you?"

Kayla smiled when she saw Dean in the doorway, Meg turned to see what she was looking at.

"Actually, we were counting on it."

She followed his gaze to the ceiling and saw her demise; the devil's trap. _Who's laughing now bitch?_

Meg fought like a wildcat but they managed to get her tied to the chair. Bobby and Kayla demon-proofed the house while the guys kept watch. Dean took a breath and walked to the edge of the symbol.

"Where's our father Meg?"

She cocked her head. "You didn't ask very nice."

"Where our father bitch?"

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Oh I forgot, you don't."

Dean grabbed the arms on the chairs and yelled in her face. "You think this is a joke? Where is he?! What did you do to him?"

"He died screaming, I killed him myself."

Everyone in the room jumped a little when Dean hit her across the face. His rage was building in him.

"That's kind of a turn on, you hitting a girl." Meg smirked.

"You're no girl."

Sam and Dean did the exorcism; Kayla wasn't ashamed to say she enjoyed watching her suffer. Let her feel some of the pain she's caused, if only a fraction of it. She'd never seen Dean so livid; he'd never been this vicious towards anything they'd encountered so far. There was no mercy in him that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The firemen were easy enough for Kayla to distract; all she had to do was panic about the potential fire and they were rushing to calm her down. When she saw the guys go into the building, she told the men she was ok and went to find a safe spot to watch the door.

Inside the room, Sam finished putting a circle of salt around the closet door so Dean could step away from it. The demons quieted and most likely left the bodies; they had to move fast. Dean went into the master bedroom, his breath caught when he saw dad laying out on the bed. He quickly went and checked his pulse. _Come on._

"He's still breathing."

Sam sighed in relief but stopped him from untying him. "Dean wait, he could be possessed. We have to be sure." He unscrewed the cap on the holy water and sprinkled it over dad's clothes-nothing. No smoke, no screaming. Dean finished untying him.

John lifted his head just barely and looked at them. "Sam, why are you splashing water on me?" He just smiled in response.

"_Two more coming your way."_ Kayla's voice came over the radio at Dean's side and he pulled it out.

"Thanks." He replaced it and they helped dad out of the bed. He was weak; it would be slow getting out of there. They went for the door first but the two demons were already busting it in. With little help they slammed the bedroom door, only to see the axe from the possessed fireman slam through it.

Kayla assumed they'd have to come down the fire escape and was waiting for them when they came down. Sam went to see if they were clear and was sidelined by another possessed civilian. Dean shot her a look.

"Watch him." He ran to help his brother.

"John, are you ok?" She kneeled next to him and pulled out a bottle of water.

He took a small sip out of the water. "Just groggy, hopefully the drugs will wear off soon so I'm not so useless."

"Don't worry about that." They both turned towards the gunshot. Dean had shot the demon through the side of the head with the colt, stopping it dead in its tracks. That thing was good.

"We gotta get out of here." Dean helped his brother up and they came to get John off the street. As soon as anyone saw the body on the road, the cops would show up. Dean took another glance back at the life he'd just ended, an innocent person who didn't have a choice in the matter. Before he could think too long he felt a hand on his arm and he looked at Kayla.

"You had to protect your brother, Dean, it's ok."

It wasn't ok. Unfortunately they didn't have time to waste right now. The demons would be hot on their trail.


	4. Chapter 4

When they found a safe place to stop all the guys were in need of a little mending, Sam especially. You didn't go a round with a demon and come out unscathed. Kayla was sitting on the edge of the sink, removing the last traces of blood from his face while Dean paced around the room.

"How's dad?" Sam turned to look at Dean, Kayla turned his head back.

"He just needs a little rest, how are you?"

She soaked a rag in alcohol and handed it to him. Sam pressed it to the open cuts. "I'll survive. You don't think we were followed here do you?"

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "We couldn't have found a more out of the way place to hold up."

"Yeah. Um, Dean, you uh…you saved my life back there." He struggled with the words, they weren't a real open family.

Kayla disposed of the mess she'd made and sat on the couch where Dean was perched on the arm. Dean smirked slightly to his brother.

"So I guess you're glad I brought the gun."

"Man, I'm trying to thank you here."

"You're welcome." But he didn't feel exactly like it was his good deed for the day. There could have been another way to handle it; he could have done something else to that demon without killing the person inside. But he didn't think about that. He only thought about killing it. "You know there was a person inside there."

"You didn't have a choice Dean."

"I know, that's not what bothers me. Killing that guy, killing Meg, I didn't hesitate. I didn't even flinch. The things I'm willing to do or kill to protect you guys, it scares me sometimes."

Kayla leaned against the arm of the couch. "You said yourself this was bigger than anything you'd encountered. You're protecting your family, that's completely different than hunting things for the sake of random strangers."

"She's right." John came into the room. "You did good."

Dean looked at him. "You're not mad that I wasted a bullet?"

"You did what you had to do, I'm proud of you."

_Not dad._ He stared hard at him and accepted his own realization; it was not his father standing in front of them. And here we are, in the middle of nowhere, trapped with no help. The thing kept going.

"Me and Sam can get pretty obsessed, but you, you watch out for this family. You always have."

"Thanks." How was he going to handle this?

The lights started flickering and John ran to the window. He was a good actor.

"It found us, it's here. Sam, lines of salt in front of every window and every door."

"I already did it." _He should know that._

"Check it." Sam did as he was told. "You have the gun?"

"Yeah."

"Good, give it to me."

"That demon in Salvation vanished."

"This is me, I won't miss. Now give me the gun, hurry!"

Dean looked at him then took a long look at the gun. He couldn't panic it, couldn't send it into a killing frenzy. But they were at a crossroads. When he stepped away from dad, Kayla in turn put more distance between herself and the demon. She trusted his judgment.

"He'd be furious."

"What?!" John shot back at him. _He knows._

"That I wasted a bullet. He wouldn't be proud of me, he'd tear me a new one." It was hard for him, but he raised the colt up and cocked it. "You're not my dad. I know him better than anyone, and you're not him."

Sam came in and stopped. "Dean, what the hell's going on?"

"Your brother's lost his mind."

"He's not dad. I think he's been possessed since we rescued him."

"Don't listen to him Sammy."

"Dean, how do you know?" Sam was confused, he wanted to believe his brother but that would mean being put in the potential situation of killing their father.

"He's different."

After hesitating, Sam took the side with Dean and Kayla. John looked heartbroken, like he'd been betrayed.

"Fine, if you're both so sure, go ahead and kill me."

Dean couldn't do it. Not with him looking him in the eyes like that, he couldn't look his dad in the face and shoot him in cold blood.

"I thought so." John glanced down and back at them, his eyes now a glowing yellow.

Before anyone could react the colt was on the floor and all three of them were against the walls, unable to move, like a whole team of demons were holding them there.


	5. Chapter 5

She wasn't ready to die, not now. Not when things were starting to turn around. It finally felt like she was where she was supposed to be and this stupid demon was going to ruin everything over a fucking gun. He could keep it as far as she was concerned. Now he was ranting about his freaking kids, his _kids_, he was a damned demon and they were supposed to care about his kids.

The demon lingered close to Dean. "What, you're the only one who can have a family? You destroyed my children. How would you feel if I killed your family? Oh, that's right, I forgot I did. Still, two wrongs, don't make a right."

"You son of a bitch."

"I want to know why!" Sam struggled to raise his head but couldn't get it off the wall. "Why'd you do it?"

"You mean why'd I kill mom and pretty little Jess?" He glanced to Dean with a smile; he'd get to him later. "I know he never told you this, but Sam was gonna ask her to marry him. Been shopping for rings and everything." He strolled back over to Sam. "I killed them because they got in the way of my plans for you Sammy. You, and all the children like you."

Dean wanted to get him away from his brother, keep him focused on him. "Can we just get this over with? I really can't stand the monologue-ing."

"Funny!" The demon returned to him. "But that's all part of your MO isn't it? Funny to mask all that nasty pain inside. You'd think it was going away." He started towards Kayla. "You've got your brother, you've got your dad, you've got your girl…"

Kayla swallowed but looked him in the eyes. She couldn't show the fear she felt, he most likely knew, but she couldn't show it.

The demon seemed amused by this and he smirked, still speaking to Dean. "I see what you see in her." He leaned in close to Kayla. "It's been so long since the Winchesters have had a strong female figure in their lives. I'd probably be crushing to watch you die in agony."

"Hey! Come talk to me about how I smoked your kids some more."

The demon grimaced and looked at him, it was all he needed to do. Suddenly Dean tightened up against the wall and cried out in agony.

"Dean!" Sam yelled but his brother was dying. Blood poured through his shirt with no known source.

"Stop it! God, stop! You're killing him!" Tears streamed down her cheeks but it was no use; the demon didn't flinch.

"God can't save you now."

"Dad! Dad don't you let it kill me!" Dean pleaded but jerked again, more blood pouring down him.

Sam and Kayla were both yelling and neither one of them could do anything about it. Blood seeped out of his mouth and his expression got weaker.

"Dad, please." They could now _hear_ the blood pouring onto the floor and Dean's head rolled to the side.

The demon looked down and John's fragile voice could be heard. "Stop…stop it."

Sam and Kayla were released from the wall, Dean fell to the floor with a gasp of air. At least he was breathing. Kayla slid to the floor next to him.

"Dean, talk to me, say something." He wanted to; he wanted to tell her it was going to be ok but he was still trying to breathe.

Sam had grabbed the gun and had it pointed at the demon.

"You kill me, you kill daddy."

"I know." He shot it through the leg, the electricity could be seen escaping through the wound. The demon would have to leave or die.

"Is he ok?" Sam asked but didn't really want an answer.

She shook her head, trying no to sob. "There's so much blood Sam."

Dean managed to speak. "Where's dad?"

"He's right here Dean."

"Check on him." He laid his head down and closed his eyes while Sam checked on John.

Kayla whispered softly to him, not even sure how much he comprehended. "It's gonna be ok Dean, we're gonna get you to a hospital and it's gonna be ok." He didn't answer her, she listened to his ragged breathing. "Well I didn't get hurt…"

Dean smiled a little and opened his eyes again. "Yeah, you sure showed me." If they made it through this he was going to hold on to her.

"It's still in me Sam, I can feel it. I can't hold him much longer you have to shoot me."

Dean's smile dropped, was he insane? "Sam don't do it."

Sam looked between them, he could end this now.

"Shoot me in the heart son, we can finish this now!"

"Sammy no!" Dean yelled at him.

"Shoot me Sam, that's an order!" The demon poured out of him, leaving him breathless on the floor.

Dean squeezed her hand lightly before his body gave in and his eyes closed again. Kayla wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We need to get to a hospital."


	6. Chapter 6

Kayla was sitting in the back seat with Dean. He was still unconscious but breathing, unsteady as it was. She held on to his hand, stroking his fingers with her thumb but didn't want to touch him further; she didn't want to do more damage. John and Sam were arguing in the front seats, of all the things to be worried about right now.

"I thought we saw eye to eye on this Sammy, I thought we agreed that killing this demon comes first before everything."

Sam glanced in the rearview mirror at his brother and a cold shudder ran through him. He still wasn't out of the woods. "No sir, not before everything."

Kayla sighed and gazed absently out the window. There was nothing they could do now except wait.

"Look, we've still got the colt. We've still got one bullet. So we start over, you know, we pick up the trail…"

That truck had to have come straight out of nowhere, by the time Kayla could even yell it was too late. "Sam look out!"

The semi didn't even slow down before impact, they all felt the pain of the jolt before they felt nothing at all.


End file.
